Le pari
by kakkujapojat
Summary: TRAD. AO est akatsuki-chan. Lorsque Sirius prétend qu'il peut coucher avec n'importe qui à Poudlard, James lui parie 20 gallions qu'il ne peut pas convaincre Remus Lupin, leur compagnon de dortoir silencieux et anti-social, de coucher avec lui. Slash.


**C'EST UNE TRADUCTION. LA FANFIC ORIGINALE EST EN ANGLAIS ET APPARTIENT À AKATSUKI-CHAN.**

_**NdT : J'ai lu cette fanfic il y a quelques années et je l'ai aimé beaucoup donc j'ai eu envie de faire une traduction française. Enfin, je ne suis pas Francophone (et c'est ma première traduction française OTL), donc si quelques phrases paraient bizarres, je m'excuse. De plus, je n'aurais jamais pu faire cette traduction sans l'aide de ma géniale grande sœur Marie-Ève. Merci beaucoup~**_

_**Et merci beaucoup beaucoup à l'auteur/e original/e, akatsuki-chan, qui m'a permis de traduire sa fanfic !**_

_**Et merci à Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, qui a corrigé quelques trucs dans la traduction^^**_

_**PS; Cette fanfic a actuellement cinq chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore traduit les autres mais je vais les faire aussitôt que possible (mais vu je suis occupée de l'école en ce moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais avoir).**_

**NdA: Je reste aussi proche au canon que possible, mais il me fallait le mettre un peu à l'univers alternatif, voulant dire, bien que tous les Maraudeurs partagent le même dortoir, Remus ne fait pas partie du groupe.**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais aimé être celle qui a eu l'idée géniale de créer Harry Potter; malheureusement ça appartient à J.K. et pas à moi.**

* * *

><p>Le pari<br>Chapitre 1

-C'était une belle nana, mais n'avait rien du tout dans la tête, dit Sirius à James, tout en étant couché sur le canapé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Et sans moralité en plus, si elle a couché avec toi à votre première rencontre, remarqua James, assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

Sirius sourit. C'était le lendemain de sa sortie avec la Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds, dont le nom ne lui revenait pas, et, comme il l'avait dit à James, ça s'était passé _extrêmement_ bien.

Les cheveux noirs brillants et soyeux de Sirius luisaient au soleil récemment levé qui brillait à travers la fenêtre.

-Voyons, James, je pourrais convaincre n'importe qui dans cette école de coucher avec moi, dit-il.

Peter renifla, rappelant les autres qu'il était là. Bien sûr, le garçon joufflu était toujours là – pour les suivre. C'était facile de l'oublier, tout simplement.

Lui jetant un regard furieux, Sirius se redressa.

-C'est vrai et vous le savez.

James et Peter devaient avouer que Sirius avait raison. Il l'avait déjà fait avec plusieurs filles dans le château. Il était intelligent, populaire, et sa manière de charmer les étudiants ainsi que les professeurs était un point fort à ne négliger sous aucun prétexte. James n'était pourtant pas du genre à monter exprès l'ego de Sirius, savant très bien que son ami avait déjà une grosse tête.

-Tu serrais prêt à risquer ton argent là-dessus?, demanda James, haussant les sourcils et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec une expression extrêmement condescendante.

Sirius sourit.

-Et tu ne parles sûrement pas de parier, Monsieur Potter ?

Peter les regardait avec excitation, glissant une chocogrenouille dans sa bouche. Chaque fois que ses deux meilleurs amis pariaient, Peter était d'habitude pris entre les deux, et faisait semblant d'être énervé par la situation pour avoir de l'attention, car il appréciait ça.

-Quelles sont les conditions ?, demanda Sirius, ses yeux bleus s'éclairant soudainement face à ce défi.

-On choisit la personne et t'as un mois pour te la faire, dit James. Vingt gallions si tu réussis.

-Un mois ?, dit Sirius en reniflant. Pas de problème.

James fit un sourire en coin.

-Ne pense pas qu'on va choisir quelqu'un de facile.

-D'accord, dit Sirius. Qui sera la fille chanceuse alors ?

-Voyons, dit James en pensant. Il nous faut quelqu'un qui mettra ta tâche difficile.

-Et Bertha Jorkins ?, intervint Peter.

-La Poufsouffle fouineuse en septième année ?, dit Sirius, faisant la grimace.

-Non, dit James, les plus grosses sont toujours plus enthousiastes.

-Hé !, dit Peter, mâchant la jambe d'une autre chocogrenouille. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Mais ça ressemblait plus à « je ne chuis pas d'accord ».

James l'ignora, glissant sa main à travers ses cheveux noirs et négligés.

-Quelqu'un de froid et distant, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

-Et Evans ?, dit Peter. On ne peut pas être plus froid et distant que ça.

-Non, Pete, elle n'est comme ça qu'avec Jamie, dit Sirius après un éclat de rire.

Il rit encore plus fort au regard furieux et froid que James lui jeta.

-D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que James serait très content si je coucherais avec celle qu'il aime, dit-il, toujours en souriant.

James continuait ses recherches, s'efforçant d'ignorer Sirius.

-Et Bellatrix, la malveillante Serpentarde ? Ou sa fichue sœur Narcissa ?

-James, dit Sirius, dégoûté, ce sont mes _cousines_.

-Ah ouais, dit James. J'ai oublié que tous les sang-purs sont apparentés d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'accord, on peut omettre tous les Serpentards alors – la consanguinité arrive déjà assez souvent chez eux.

Il eut une pause.

-À moins que – et Snivellus ?, dit-il avec un sourire malveillant.

Peter éclata de rire alors que l'expression de Sirius se transforma en horreur.

-Bon sang, James.

-Tu penses que Rogue est un homo ?, demanda Peter, toujours en ricanant.

-Snivellus n'est pas un homo, constata Sirius d'un ton neutre.

Peter et James lui jetèrent des regards étranges, car on dirait qu'il défendait le Serpentard aux cheveux gras. Puis Sirius continua :

-Il est asexuel.

Ils rirent tous.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit James. Non pour Rogue.

Tout d'un coup, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et un garçon ayant l'air fatigué entra. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il les remarqua, puis hocha la tête comme signe de reconnaissance avant de monter d'un pas lourd au dortoir.

-Où était-il allé à cette heure-ci ?, dit Sirius après avoir regardé sa montre. Il y a seulement une heure environ que le jour s'est levé, et les garçons étaient éveillés seulement parce qu'ils avaient fait une nuit blanche.

-Qui sait ? Lupin est bizarre, dit Peter, attrapant une autre chocogrenouille et la fourrant dans sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse sauter au loin.

-Antisocial et bizarre, dit Sirius, avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à ses compagnons.

Il haussa les sourcils vers James, qui faisait un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Messieurs, dit James, je crois qu'on a trouvé le nouveau compagnon de Sirius.

-Quoi ?, dit Peter. Qui ?

Sirius le regardait l'air confus.

-Remus Lupin. Préfet, introverti, et complètement barjo.

Peter sourit et Sirius roula des yeux.

-Lupin le turlupin zinzin ?, dit Sirius. Voyons, James, il ne nous parle à peine. On partage le même dortoir depuis cinq années et on ne l'a vu que deux ou trois fois.

-Exactement !, s'exclama James. Il ne fait pas partie des nombreux adorateurs de Sirius le héros. Il sera un merveilleux défi.

-Il y a juste un seul problème, dit Sirius. Je ne suis pas gay.

-Ça s'appelle l'expérimentation, Sirius, dit James, toujours avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Tout le monde le fait.

-Est-ce que tu as pris en considération la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas de ce bord là ?, protesta Sirius d'une manière un peu désespérée, se rendant compte que James ne semblait pas blaguer.

-Bien, on dirait que tu as du pain sur la planche alors, hein ? James rayonnait. En plus, tu as dit que tu pourrais convaincre _n'importe qui_ dans cette école de coucher avec toi.

Sirius soupira, mécontent de son manque de spécificité. Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas du genre à céder devant un pari, peu importe à quel point il allait être difficile ou désagréable. Le mois allait être long.

* * *

><p>Remus pouvait pratiquement sentir le regard intense qui était posé fixement sur lui, et seulement avec de la volonté et de la patience qu'un garçon de son âge ne devrait pas avoir, il se retenait de jeter un regard furieux vers le garçon qu'il soupçonnait de le regarder. Il rentra les épaules un peu alors qu'il s'occupait de la lecture de Métamorphose que McGonagall leur avait donnée pour le reste de la leçon, priant silencieusement que le cours finisse bientôt pour qu'il puisse s'échapper des yeux qui le regardaient depuis quelques jours.<p>

Remus connaissait très peu de Sirius Black, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient compagnons de dortoir. Il ne s'occupait que de ses affaires, de peur qu'on découvre ce qu'il était si on l'approchait, et ni Sirius ni ses amis, James et Peter, semblait vraiment l'aimer de toute façon.

Mais ce que Remus savait de Sirius Black, c'est que cette soudaine et inexplicable attention entièrement focalisée sur lui était probablement une bonne raison d'être paranoïaque. C'était un fauteur de trouble, mais intelligent, et Remus ne pouvait penser qu'à deux raisons pour pouvoir attirer l'attention d'une telle personne. Soit qu'il allait être la prochaine cible d'une farce de la part de Sirius et de ses amis, ou soit Sirius avait découvert son secret.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était agréable à penser, mais au moins l'idée d'être la cible d'une farce ne ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'envie de vomir chaque fois qu'il y pensait – il souhaitait alors qu'ils se dépêchent et finisse avec la farce pour qu'il puisse retourner à sa vie normale où ils s'ignoraient tout simplement. Il essayait de pousser l'autre idée hors de son esprit.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque McGonagall les laissa sortir et il rangea rapidement ses affaires et se fraya un chemin hors de la salle de classe. Il était presque au bout du couloir lorsqu'une voix appela : « Hé, Lu – Remus ! »

Il s'arrêta, se demandant si l'heure de la farce était venue, puis se retourna lentement. Sirius se frayait un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiants, pour une fois sans James Potter ni Peter Pettigrow à ses côtés. Cela rendait Remus encore plus méfiant.

Il ne dit rien, attendant prudemment ce que Sirius allait faire. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire, repoussant de ses yeux ses cheveux foncés. Remus se raidit, mais la seule chose que Sirius fit fut de lui dire : « Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider. »

-T'aider ?, demanda Remus.

-Depuis peu, j'ai un peu de la difficulté avec la Défense contre les forces du mal, continua Sirius, sans apparemment remarquer le malaise de Remus. Le professeur Franklin m'a dit que je devrais trouver un tuteur. Je sais que tu te débrouilles bien dans le cours. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Il s'attendait à une tête couverte des choses visqueuses, non à une demande pour être tuteur. De plus, il avait eu l'impression que Sirius se débrouillait aussi bien en Défense contre les forces du mal qu'en tous ses autres cours. Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un coup monté.

Il ne montra aucune méfiance dans son ton lorsqu'il répondit : « Je ne m'y débrouille pas aussi bien que ça. En fait, ton ami James est probablement – »

-James va juste me distraire, dit Sirius, l'interrompant d'une signe de la main. On finira par faire des blagues au lieu d'étudier.

Remus tenta de montrer un regard désapprobateur à la mention des blagues – il était un préfet après tout – mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire sur son visage. C'est moins agréable quand il se fait avoir, mais Remus avait un côté espiègle que beaucoup ne voyait pas, et il appréciait une bonne farce autant que n'importe qui.

-Sûrement il y a quelqu'un d'autre que tu pourrais demander, dit Remus, incertain de comment s'en dépatouiller.

-J'aimerais mieux que ce soit quelqu'un que je connais, dit Sirius.

Remus s'empêcha de remarquer que, bien qu'ils partageaient le même dortoir depuis presque cinq ans, ils ne connaissaient finalement rien de l'un l'autre.

Remus était hésitant, toujours certain que c'était un coup monté, mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser.

-Bien, j'imagine que je pourrais.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius et Remus essaya de se convaincre qu'il imaginait la lueur victorieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

-Super !, dit-il. Tu veux qu'on se rencontre à la bibliothèque ce soir avant le dîner ?

-D'accord, dit Remus, déjà certain qu'il allait le regretter avant la fin de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Sirius se fraya un chemin au cours de sortilèges, où James et Peter l'attendaient sans doute pour entendre ce qui s'était passé. Il les avait laissé derrière en Métamorphose tout en ricanant comme des fous pendant qu'il rattrapait Lupin.<p>

Maintenant qu'il devait remarquer sa présence de façon active, Sirius n'avait jamais eu conscience du nombres de fois qu'il voyait Lupin pendant la journée. Le garçon silencieux était dans la moitié de ses cours et ils partageaient le même dortoir après tout.

Lupin était petit et mince. Contrairement à James, dont la forme svelte dominait la plupart des garçons de leur âge, Lupin était beaucoup plus petit qu'eux, à part peut-être Peter. Celui-ci avait une forme si petite et rondouillarde que Sirius se demandait souvent comment ses petites jambes parvenaient à bouger.

La chose la plus affreuse de ce pari était le fait que Lupin était un préfet, contrairement à James et lui-même. Sirius ne voulait pas que quelqu'un de son genre traîne avec eux. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas le genre de personne qui consentirait à une passade ou un coup d'un soir, donc Sirius devait vraiment devenir proche de Remus, et faire celui-ci le faire confiance si jamais il allait réussir à le faire.

Sirius, qui prenait plaisir d'être bruyant et odieux aussi souvent que possible, s'émerveillait du silence de Lupin. On dirait qu'il ne parlait que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, et le seul cours où Sirius l'entendait parler de son propre gré était Défense contre les forces du Mal - ce qui avait mené à l'idée géniale de lui demander d'être son tuteur.

-Et bien ?, dit James, lorsque Sirius entra dans le cours de Sortilèges et s'assit près de lui.

-On a un rendez-vous pour ce soir, dit Sirius, repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux et faisant un sourire à son ami.

-Quoi ?, balbutia James, l'air horrifié. Lupin était aussi facile que ça ?

Sirius rit en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son ami.

-Tu peux te calmer, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous d'études.

-Un rendez-vous d'études ?, dit Peter, le regardant de l'autre côté de James. Études de quoi ?

-Défense contre les forces du Mal, dit simplement Sirius, baissant sa voix lorsque Flitwick se mis sur un tabouret et commença le cours.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide avec Défense contre les forces du Mal, siffla James.

-Moi je le sais, dit Sirius. Et toi tu le sais. Mais il ne le sait pas lui. C'est la façon la plus facile de m'approcher de lui. Je dois faire en sorte qu'il me fasse confiance d'abord. T'aurais dû voir son visage dans le couloir. On dirait qu'il s'attendait à ce que je mette un Bombabouse dans son pantalon !

-Oui, mais ça, ça serait une raison de lui parler n'importe quel autre jour, signala James.

-Tu as raison.

James fit alors une autre tête comme si quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable lui était venu à l'esprit.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas devoir commencer à le laisser traîner avec nous ?

-Bien, je ne peux pas très bien le convaincre qu'on est d'amis si je l'ignore toute la journée sauf quand il agit comme mon tuteur, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Sirius.

James grogna.

-Ne commence pas à te plaindre toi, dit hargneusement Sirius. Tu l'as choisi. T'as qu'à faire avec. Du moins tu ne dois pas coucher avec lui.

-Mr Black, voudriez-vous bien montrer le sortilège que je venais d'expliquer ?, dit Flitwick, semblant un peu énervé.

-Je voudrais bien, professeur, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir écouté, dit Sirius, parvenant à avoir l'air innocent et espiègle au même temps. Plusieurs étudiants ricanèrent, y compris James.

-Moins cinq points de Gryffondor. Miss Evans, peut-être vous en auriez l'amabilité ?

James prêta soudain attention lorsque la fille aux cheveux roux que Flitwick avait invitée jeta un coup d'œil méprisant dans leur direction avant de montrer parfaitement le sortilège.

-Elle est stupéfiante, soupira James lorsque Flitwick accorda dix points à Gryffondor.

Sirius et Peter s'échangèrent des regards exaspérés, bien habitués à la manière dont leur ami devenait brusquement trop éperdument amoureux pour fonctionner.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sirius entra dans la bibliothèque plus tard, Lupin était déjà là. Il lisait un livre épais dont Sirius doutait qu'il soit obligatoire pour aucun cours. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table où Remus s'était assis et s'effondra dans une chaise près de lui.<p>

Lupin leva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit timidement.

-On devrait commencer ?, demanda-t-il, remettant le gros livre dans son sac et sortant son livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Bien sûr, dit Sirius, s'abstenant de rouler des yeux. Recevoir des leçons privées dans un sujet qu'il connaissait bien déjà n'allait pas l'amuser, mais s'il ne voulait pas perdre son argent (ni sa fierté), il savait que ça allait être nécessaire.

-Alors, quelle est la différence entre un Pitiponk et un Strangulot ?, demanda Sirius plus tard ce soir-là. Sirius se débrouillait bien pour jouer l'incompétent, et Lupin, il prit conscience, était très très patient. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'explication de Lupin, savant parfaitement bien ce qu'étaient les différences, et lorsque Lupin avait fini, il décida que c'était absolument trop ennuyeux pour pouvoir continuer.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser ?, demanda-t-il, se balançant sur sa chaise et s'étirant.

Lupin regarda Sirius, l'air surpris.

-Heu..., dit-il, apparemment essayant de décider si Sirius était vraiment intéressé ou s'il ne faisait que bavarder. Je lis.

-C'est tout ?, demanda Sirius, se penchant en avant vers lui. C'est tout ce que tu fais ?

Les joues du garçon silencieux rougissaient un peu, un peu gêné.

-Et bien, oui, j'aime ça.

Sirius le regarda avec scepticisme.

Évidemment, Lupin se sentit obligé à se défendre.

-Juste parce que je ne cours pas le château pour faire des farces comme toi et James ne veut pas dire que je ne m'amuse pas.

-Bien sûr, dit Sirius, souriant lorsqu'il vit à quel point Lupin était devenu nerveux. Mais bien entendu, les préfets ne peuvent pas faire des farces.

-Seulement si on ne se fait pas prendre, marmonna Lupin dans sa barbe.

-Quoi ?, demanda Sirius, que sa curiosité avait piquée.

Lupin le regarda, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sirius l'entende.

-Rien, dit il rapidement.

-Non, non, Remus. Je t'ai entendu. Quelles farces as-tu faites ?, dit Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jamais de la vie serait-il attendu à ce que le préfet soit un blagueur caché.

Lupin baissa la tête, semblant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Sirius pensa que c'était une occasion en or pour non seulement apprendre plus des farces, mais aussi pour gagner la confiance de Lupin. Il se pencha plus en avant pour que leurs avant-bras se touchent.

-Tu peux me le dire, dit-il doucement. Je peux garder un secret.

Lupin leva les yeux, clairement hésitant. Sirius lui donna une version de son regard « Bien sûr que ce n'était pas moi, professeur ». Enfin le garçon céda.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où McGonagall s'est transformée en chat et n'avait pas sa couleur tigrée habituelle ?, il chuchota.

-C'était _toi _?, siffla Sirius.

McGonagall n'avait pas été très contente lorsqu'elle s'était transformée devant leur classe et, au lieu de sa fourrure orange d'habitude, elle était devenue un chat vert fluo brillant. Tout le monde avait soupçonné Sirius et James mais il n'avait eu aucune preuve.

Lupin hocha la tête.

Sirius regarda le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds roux avec un tout nouveau respect.

-C'était absolument génial !

Lupin sourit, rougissant et baissant la tête encore, non habitué à l'éloge.

-On devrait probablement arrêter pour aujourd'hui, dit-il, fermant son livre. C'est l'heure de dîner.

Sirius hocha la tête, puis se leva.

-James voudrait te rencontrer.

Lupin le regarda d'une manière bizarre.

-On partage le même dortoir depuis cinq ans. On s'est rencontrés.

-Il a rencontré Remus Lupin. Il n'a pas rencontré le cerveau de la seule farce mémorable qu'on n'a pas faite lui et moi, lui dit Sirius. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait savoir qui l'a faite pour qu'il puisse lui serrer la main.

* * *

><p>James et Peter mangeaient déjà lorsque Sirius et Lupin arrivèrent. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire quand ils les virent entrer ensemble, trouvant la situation amusante.<p>

Cependant, James ainsi que quelques autres étaient étonnés lorsque ils virent Sirius mener Lupin le turlupin zinzin vers l'endroit où Peter et lui s'étaient assis.

-Il ne perd pas de temps, marmonna James.

-Il n'a qu'un mois, lui rappela Peter.

James hocha la tête et soupira, glissant une main à travers ses cheveux pour les lisser, mais finit par se décoiffer. Il remarqua que Lupin semblait plutôt mal à l'aise lorsque Sirius lui tint le bras et le mena vers eux.

-Voilà, dit Sirius, faisant un geste de s'asseoir sur la chaise libre en face de James. Assieds-toi.

Lupin sembla incertain, mais Sirius le poussa légèrement sur la chaise. Sirius s'assit près de lui, en face de Peter.

-James, Peter, vous connaissez Remus ?

Les deux garçons jetèrent un regard à Sirius qui ressemblait à celui que Lupin lui a fait plus tôt.

-Sirius, dit James, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. On partage un dortoir avec lui depuis cinq ans. Bien sûr qu'on le connaît.

Peter ricana et Lupin fit un sourire timide.

Sirius sourit, laissant entrevoir ses dents ivoires brillant.

-Vous pensez que vous connaissez Remus. Mais vous ne _connaissez pas_ Remus.

James regarda Lupin tandis que le petit sourire fana de son visage.

-Sirius, dit doucement le garçon, jetant ostensiblement un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Il faut qu'on en parle ici ?

James était curieux.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il, regardant alternativement Sirius et Lupin.

Mais Sirius avait compris l'allusion de Lupin. Il était maintenant en train d'écrire ce qu'il avait à dire dans un mot, ce qui semblait ne mettre Lupin à l'aise pas plus qu'il l'était auparavant. Le mot passa à James, qui la partagea avec Peter. Le mot alors se brûla, au grand soulagement de Lupin.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle, surtout les professeurs, durent trouver bizarre lorsque James Potter se pencha de l'autre côté de la table et serra vigoureusement la main de quelqu'un avec lequel il partagait un dortoir depuis cinq ans comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois.

* * *

><p>-Fin chapitre 1-<p> 


End file.
